In The Air Tonight
by Rayven Darkheart
Summary: Two completely different strangers. Both share a job and close space. Why have they never met? What happens when Frieza puts two beings that are plotting his demise together for entertainment? Read,review, and enjoy. VegetaOC pairing.
1. Prologue

**In The Air Tonight**

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the Dragonball Z characters. That honor goes to Akira Toriyama. I do however own Zaria and any other original character that appears here. So.. hands off if you don't have permission.

**Prologue**

"Zaria!" Frieza stormed through his base's corridors, fuming. Growling, he stopped near the intercom and slammed his hand against the button and snarled, "Zarbon, where is that half-breed you call a sister?"

After a moment's hesitation, the speaker let out a tiny chirp of introduction and Zarbon's sharp baritone voice came through quietly. "Lieutenant Zaria is still on the Theta planet with the sweeper team. They aren't due back for another year, my lord."

A grunt of frustration rose from Frieza's broad chest. "That girl knew I had a use for her if that monkey Bardock was terminated."

The intercom chirped once again and the same baritone voice rang out through the hallways. "Sir, does she ever know that Bardock has been exterminated? She has gone from the Delta planet to the Theta planet. Her team came back to the base long enough to drop their injured in the regeneration tanks."

"Zarbon, find a way to contact your worthless sister and let her know that her time limit is shortened by six months. She is to sweep the planet and make it inhabitable to our buyers in that time. If not, her team will be liquidated. Is that clear?" The authority with which he spoke with allowed for no argument from his inferior.

The speaker made no hesitation before a beep and short "Yes, sir," came out of it. Frieza let go of the small azure button before he made his way to his throne room. A smile crossed his lips as his he thought of the new "soldiers" that he now had to train.

* * *

The bright sun rose over the beautiful horizon. The only sound that could be heard over the emerald plain was the sound of a few chirping birds. This was soon interrupted by the sound of a beeping communicator and a feminine shriek of frustration.

A thin, manicured hand reached from underneath a blanket and grabbed the offending object. Instead of uncovering her head, she brought the communicator underneath the coverlet and spoke in a lethargic but annoyed voice. "Lieutenant first class Zaria speaking, who do I need to blast to get some damned sleep around this place?"

The tumultuous voice of Zarbon rang out loud and clear in her ears. "Listen you ugly monkey, you may have the same father that I do, but don't forget what your mother was. You're lucky I didn't just leave you on that planet to be liquidated like the rest of them. Do not disrespect me, for I am your superior in both life and rank, understand?"

Zaria growled menacingly then responded with clenched teeth. "Yes sir. What is it that you and Lord Frieza wish of me?" Her eyes rolled at her own submissive tone. Her plans ran through her head as she awaited her "dear" brother's response.

The communicator beeped. "Lord Frieza has shortened your team's time on Theta planet to six months. Bardock and the rest of the Saiyajin scum have been exterminated. You are to return in that time or you and your entire team shall be liquidated. Is that understood Lieutenant?"

The sapphire blanket suddenly seemed to toss itself off of the bed and the petite woman sat straight up. She stared at the communicator as if were an alien object that she had never before seen. Her golden brown eyes narrowed in disbelief of the words she had just heard. "Six months. You expect me and two others to sweep an entire planet in six months?" She stopped and took a deep breath, knowing starting an argument with Zarbon would just cause him to tattle to Frieza. As it was, she knew she was in for punishment for not stopping between missions to see him. After all, Zaria was his favorite female pet. Shuddering at the thought, she continued. "Expect us in six months then. Zaria, out."

Staring at the communicator for a minute, she proceeded to throw it against the floor and blast it into about 100 pieces. Getting up, she stretched slightly and looked for her clothing. As she found them and started to dress herself, she screamed her head off, waking up her team. "Toran, Akira, get you lazy asses out of those beds and dressed, now! We have work to do!"

* * *

As the short, dark haired male wiped a splatter of blood off of his cheek with the back of his gloved hand, his communicator beeped. Looking around to make sure that none of his enemies were close enough to ambush him or even notice that he was preoccupied, he answered. "Yes."

The communicator beeped and suddenly there was a sickeningly feminine voice on the other end. "Hello monkey, how goes the purge?"

Flinching, but swallowing his pride, the young male responded quietly, "Lord Frieza. Things are successful. If all goes as planned, we should be back on the ship within five months."

The sinister voice came through again. "Good. Do not share this with your team. I've decided to allow you to have some sensitive information, since you are after all the prince of the monkey race. Planet Vegeta has been destroyed."

The prince stopped breathing for a moment and caught the tears before they were able to fall. "What does this have to do with me, Lord Frieza, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Patience monkey, I have a point. Considering that you are now one team member short since Bardock was also destroyed, I will be replacing him with someone hand picked by myself."

Vegeta steadied himself against the barrage of new information and calmly replied, "Yes, Lord Frieza. We shall see you soon. Vegeta, out."

* * *

Smirking as he let the button on his communicator go, Frieza studied his lackey, Zarbon. His eyes seemed to glare into his inferior soul, making him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, Zarbon broke the silence. "Sir, do you really feel it's a good idea to allow the two of them to join forces? I've heard whisperings that both of them are out to overthrow you."

Frieza closed his eyes and gave a sickeningly feminine chuckle. "Zarbon, I hope the monkey and the half breed have their fun plotting against me. Both of them have been way to quiet around the station and it's about time I have some fun."


	2. Lives Changed

**In the Air Tonight **

**Chapter 1- Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: **Second verse, same as the first. I don't own anything but my plot and original characters. Everything else is borrowed from Akira Toriyama.

* * *

With much fanfare, Vegeta and his team returned, victorious. No one had been informed of Bardock's fate, or of their new team member. Almost immediately after Vegeta entered his chamber to throw his things onto his bed, one of Frieza's henchmen knocked on his door.

Growling savagely, he charged a small ki attack with his index finger. He let it go and smirked as it struck the door, shaking it. A girly scream rang through the corridor soon afterwards. Vegeta hit the button to open his door. Seeing the henchman cowering in fear near the opposite wall, he once again sneered in superiority and leaned against the vacant door opening. "You wanted something?"

The younger man composed himself enough to speak with a shaking voice. "Lord Frieza has asked for your audience within his throne room immediately." He then recoiled against the wall, as if he were readying himself to be struck.

Watching this, Vegeta snorted and stood straight. "Tell him I will be in as soon as I am settled and not a moment sooner." With that, he turned and slammed his fist against the button to close the door. The younger man ran off to give his master Vegeta's message.

* * *

Breathing in deeply before stepping toward what could've quite possibly been his end, Vegeta stalked into Frieza's throne room. As he approached the creature's perch, he dropped to one knee and crossed his right arm over his chest, bowing his head in a sign of respect. '_As if that horrid ass deserves the respect of the Prince of Saiyans,' thought_ Vegeta bitterly. "You beseeched my presence, Lord Frieza?"

The same sickeningly feminine chuckle filled the air like the putrid stench of death. "You're brave Monkey. I would never beg your appearance before me. I'm sure you're more than incensed to find out what I have called you here for."

'_Not on your life you worthless lizard.' _"Of course I am, my Lord." Vegeta rolled his eyes stealthily, as to not get caught. He hated being this creature's personal play thing, but inside he knew he had to bide his time.

Leering at the once proud royal, Frieza replied in a collected voice. "I know you, Monkey. I know you don't like me, and I know you would love to see my entire empire fall. You would love to see my father's name disgraced as yours was." With this, he rose from his seat and walked around Vegeta like a shark circling their prey.

Vegeta lifted his head to argue, but Frieza's well manicured hand elevated, stopping his speech before the words left his lips. "No need to disagree, Monkey. I've known for a long time. This new member to your team that I spoke of, I have reason to believe that this individual is plotting against me. The difference is, now I have you to do what I could not." Frieza chuckled in amusement at the look of confusion that flashed across Vegeta's young face.

Vegeta bit his tongue, hoping the pain would keep him from asking what came to his mind, but he failed. "Sir, what do you mean? What can I do that you cannot?"

Smirking, Frieza explained. "You, Monkey boy, will watch this individual like a hawk. If you want to escape the fate of your people, you will report to me. Anything that seems even a bit out of the ordinary, you tell me. Do I make myself clear?"

Biting back a growl, Vegeta bowed his head once again and ground out a single word, "Crystal."

* * *

Radditz, a tall, muscular Saiyan walked into the training room just in time to see Vegeta smash a battle droid. Watching him for a moment, he decided it best to announce his presence before his prince decided to take things out on him. Clearing his throat audibly, he bowed in respect as Vegeta took notice. "Having fun, Vegeta?"

Growling at the older male, he looked down at the destroyed pieces of scrap metal and huffed. "Does it look like it?" Shaking his head, he kicked a large chunk of steel at the other figure in the room.

Radditz stared for a moment, then strolled farther into the room, sighing. "I take it things with the lizard didn't go well?"

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta leaned back against the wall and shook his head. "That's the understatement of your life time. I'm heir to the throne of a dead race, captive to a slave driving lizard, and now I've become the official rebel-child babysitter." Snarling in frustration, he sent the conquered droid into oblivion with a large ki blast.

'_Babysitter? Rebel-child?' _"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that Frieza expects you to do?" Radditz stood patiently as his younger counterpart explained the whole encounter. As the news sunk into his consciousness, he could only think of one thing, "How did he know that you were plotting against him?"

Vegeta could only shake his head. He had no idea how Frieza had come to know such a closely guarded secret. "The only thing I can surmise is that one of our fellow soldiers overheard something they shouldn't have. I just can't wrap my head around why Frieza would want me watching someone that is doing the same. What is he up to?"

* * *

Zaria flipped her emerald, plaited hair over her shoulder as her pod docked to Frieza's ship. Humming a song softly to herself, she tried to forget everything she had seen and done for the last few months. _'I'll never understand why I do this. So what if Frieza would kill me for defying his orders? At least I would be slaughtering millions of innocent men, women, and children every time I go out on a mission.'_ She grumbled to herself that she had to be the only of her kind that was blessed with a conscience.

Sighing softly, she replaced the look of hurt that would most likely have clearly shone through her eyes with the normal emotionless façade that she wore when on the ship. Smirking coldly, she thought of how much she probably reminded people of her half brother, hence why so many souls chose to give her a wide berth.

As her hatch opened, she stretched and stood, removing her lithe body from the small compartment. Smiling tenderly at her team members one last time, she traipsed down the hall at a quick pace, putting her old life behind her and ready to start her new one.


	3. Individuals Meet

**In the Air Tonight  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Chapter 2- Individuals Meet

* * *

Zaria sighed soothingly to herself, composing her demeanor. Her golden eyes gradually narrowed, making her façade stony. Steadying the tremors that wracked her body, she pressed the button for Frieza's door and walked in.

She bowed low and fell to one knee, pressing her right fist to her heart. _'One of these days, this bloody lizard will be bowing to me.'_ "You asked to see me Lord Frieza?"

The sickeningly feminine chuckle filled the air again. "You've displeased me Zaria. You were told to visit me between missions. I should punish you."

Zaria swallowed hard, willing the bile to not come up. She winced at the thought of her last punishment. "I ask your forgiveness my lord, but I weighed my options and thought perhaps you would enjoy the acquisition of two new planets more than only one planet and my company for an evening." _'I know I preferred slaughtering millions when weighed against your disgusting hands all over me.'_

The lizard lord made his way over to the woman that was currently kneeling and stroked her cheek with two clawed fingers. It was all she could do to keep from flinching away from his touch. "I know you were only thinking of me my pet, but a punishment is still in order. I don't think we'll use the usual form. Let's go with a mission right here on the base."

Her golden eyes went wide as she tried her best to stay quiet. _'Great. Give me a reason to stay here for a few months and plot your end.'_

"Yes, that sounds like a plan my pet. There are those that think I am an evil dictator that rules with an iron fist. That sounds hard to believe, doesn't it? I want you to infiltrate a group and report to me anything that may seem odd. Does that sound like a good idea?" The lizard smirked evilly as the emerald-haired girl nodded. "Good. You will be transferred into their squadron today. Now, get out of my sight." He emphasized his command with a solid slap across her face.

Never once breaking her façade of indifference, she nodded once more and stood. "As you command it my lord." She bowed once more before turning on her heel and walking out.

Zarbon appeared from behind a column and gazed at his sister's back as she retreated. "Lord Frieza, do you honestly believe this plan will work?"

Frieza chuckled once again. "Saiyajins are predictable. Their pride gets in the way of logical thinking. That was their downfall. The race will die out soon enough and until then, why not have fun with the monkeys? The monkey prince and your half breed sister will keep each other on their toes and out of my hair."

* * *

Vegeta decided to return to the gym and destroy more practice droids. Unfortunately for him, it was already occupied. He leaned against the door jam and watched the occupant. His eyes grazed over her form as she destroyed bot after bot.

He sneered looking at the long emerald hair. _'What is she doing in the Saiyajin gymnasium? She can't possibly be one of us.'_ His eyes narrowed and he motioned for Radditz and Nappa to get rid of the girl.

Nappa moved forward first. "You, girl, out of the gym immediately." He chuckled slightly as the girl stopped ripping apart a droid and straightened to her full height, as diminutive as that may have been. "Yeah, that's right. Come on out before I hurt you."

The girl chuckled. For some reason, Radditz felt a shiver run down his spine. _'I don't think this girl is what she seems. She's too calm.'_

Never looking up at the much larger man, she said, "I suppose you'll make me leave if I don't come peacefully." Nappa laughed loudly, sadistically. "Well, if you think you can make me leave, Baldy, bring it."

Nappa growled and started to attack. Before he could launch his attack, the emerald haired girl sent a chi attack right at his chest, sending him straight into the wall, leaving a dent. Smirking, she looked at the other two males that stood in the doorway. "Do you call your dog off or do I actually try?"

Nappa launched himself at her full speed from his place on the wall, almost catching her off guard. He was able to land a nice punch across her jaw before she countered with a knee to his midsection. Before the fight could continue, the shorter of the two males called out, "Nappa, no. Leave her be. I think she's the one we have the displeasure of having."

"Displeasure? Please, you act as if I want to be here with you. I would much rather be with my own team than be under the command of someone who looks like they stuck their finger in a light socket." Throwing one last chi blast at the distracted Nappa, she walked out of the gym, her emerald tail swinging behind her in irritation.

Radditz watched her walk away with wide eyes. "No one told me she was a Saiyajin. But… she's green…"

Vegeta looked between the dazed Nappa and the confused Radditz. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a true knack for stating the obvious?" With that Vegeta stormed out of the room, ready to tear someone apart.


	4. When Worlds Collide

**In the Air Tonight  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Chapter 3- When Worlds Collide

* * *

Vegeta and Radditz stared in disbelief as they walked into the cafeteria. Groups of individuals that usually hated each other were jammed closely together. Anything, it seemed, to avoid that same emerald girl that had dispensed of Nappa only hours earlier.

Grabbing the nearest of his kind, Vegeta pulled him over and stared him down. "Toran, right?" The Saiyajin nodded, almost happy to be recognized by his prince. "Why do these men avoid that girl like the plague? She can only be 17 or 18 cycles. She has existed less than a third as long as some of those dolts."

Toran spoke softly, curling his tail a tad tighter around his waist as if it were a safety net. "Sir, Zaria may only be 20 cycles, but she commands respect among the men. She killed a man for caressing her tail when she was a mere 10 cycles and has won the favor of Lord Frieza himself."

Vegeta's eye twitched at the name of his lizard captive. _'So the lizard has planted a spy among us. We'll make her wish her mother never let her out of the womb.'_ He looked toward the girl. "Any information that I need to be privy to? Give me the correct answer and you'll be dismissed in one piece."

Toran physically shuddered. _'I thought Zaria was scary when she was angry.'_ "Sir, I was in her unit before she was reassigned. Hers was the third unit I've been a part of. Hers was also the best run. The Lieutenant commands with an iron fist, but she also comes back with the fewest casualties. I know she will be missed."

Radditz looked at the girl's back just someone walked passed her. _'This could be interesting.'_ He was not disappointed. Zaria barely moved her head, not even enough for him to read her lips before she shot a chi blast through the heart of the person that touched her.

Vegeta studied his second in command for a moment before slapping his chest. "Radditz, pay attention will you? We're going to go sit by our newest member. Scope her out and see how much of a spy she is."

He nodded dumbly as he followed his prince over to the seats near the emerald haired beauty. When the girl made no move to stand and salute her prince, Vegeta growled only succeeding in making her raise her head. "Don't you know better than to not salute your betters, girl?"

Something behind her golden eyes flashed and she folded her hands neatly in front of her. "My better? How so?"

A smirk threatened to taint her lips as Vegeta grew incensed. "You are Saiyajin. I am your Prince. I deserve your respect."

"I give my respect to those that deserve it and those of a higher position than myself in Frieza's armies. Since we are both Lieutenants, you are not my better. You are the Prince of my mother's race, not mine, nor my father's. So buzz off, Princey." She looked back at her meal and started eating quietly.

Radditz watched this exchanged with a feigned disinterest. Once he saw Vegeta take a seat, he dropped down next to him and cleared his throat gently. "I believe we have gotten off to the wrong foot. Prince Vegeta only wants his due respect. Is that so horrible?"

Zaria turned her cold gold eyes to the one sitting next to the object of her detestation. She answered with spoken venom. "I believe it is. _His_ race did nothing to protect my mother from the wraith of my father's people. _His _race did nothing to keep Frieza's army from killing my mother._ His_ race wanted nothing to do with a half breed Saiyajin. Why should _I_ give _him_ any of my respect? He has done nothing to earn it."

Vegeta growled and muttered under her breath. "Why would _my_ race do anything for a half breed like _you_?" Radditz visibly flinched when the words left his Prince's lips. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Zaria smiled almost cruelly before motioning for the two males to come closer. "Tell me something, confidentially. That bulky bald headed ass that I beat on is a Saiyajin through and through, right? Not bad for a half breed, I must say." She winked at Radditz playfully and left the table, and a seething Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta continued to seethe all the way back to the team quarters. "I don't care if we need to keep her busy Radditz, this will not stand. I can't share quarters with her. I'll kill her in her sleep…" Vegeta stopped Radditz at the door as he heard yelling. Smirking, he noticed that it was feminine and there was a cruel laugh to go with it. He wanted to eavesdrop on this one.

"I can't believe the men on this damn ship! How dare you touch me! What gives you that right?"

The cruel laughter was soon revealed as Zarbon much to the shock of Vegeta and Radditz. "Dear sister, Frieza only wants the information that he's asked for. Do you believe that you can hide things from him?"

"Be gone! I don't know anything and no matter what you or anyone can or will do to me will change that. Sorry to burst your pretty little bubble Zarbs." The sound of a solid slap filled the Saiyajins' ears before the hatch opened and Zarbon sulked out.

The two males walked in to see Zaria sitting on a sofa wiping blood away from her split lip. She didn't even notice the two of them walk in. Radditz strolled over to her quietly and touched her shoulder. Jumping at the touch, Zaria glanced up and upon noticing who was touching her, growled fiercely and ran to her quarters.

Vegeta started to say something as she slammed the hatch with all of her might. Sighing and sinking down on the sofa that the female had previously been occupying, he looked at his companion. Radditz could only shrug and reply, "Females, who can live with them? This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

Zarbon burst into Lord Frieza's chambers and was not all that surprised to find him in his bed with a male concubine. "Sir, we have a problem." 


End file.
